


Kirkkaasti säihkyen [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Babylon 5, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken tietää kuinka monta kadotettua sielua Babylon 5:llä oikeastaan elää? Ja jokaisella heistä on oma tarinansa kerrottavanaan. Harmi vain ettei ketään kiinnosta kuunnella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirkkaasti säihkyen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kirkkaasti säihkyen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641602) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> Tarina olettaa että nostaessaan Deanin helvetistä, Castiel teki tämän ruumin hieman liian hyvin. Joten Dean ei oikeastaan vanhene (hänen olemassaolonsa jatkuu ja jatkuu ellei jokin siten tapa häntä), mutta ihmismieltä ei varsinaisesti ole tarkoitettu käsittelemään tällaista. Niin ja osan tarinasta on tarkoitus tapahtua B5 jakson 1.22 Käännekohta aikana, eikä tässä välttämättä kovin paljon järkeä ole ellei tuo jakso ole tuttu.

Length: 0:11:31  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/kirkkaasti%20saihkyen.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
